Chamber Trailer Sex
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Chord and Amber are shooting Glee and decide to have a little fun in the trailer. Trailer sex does happen. since there is no Amber/Chord tag I'm going to tag it as Mercedes/Sam. Seen on Tumblr now on here.


Amber was ready to get this day over with before she went off on someone. Right now she was cranky and just wanted to go home and sleep the rest of the day. As she was in her trailer taking a break she heard someone at her door. Groaning she got up and opened the door to see Chord standing there. Going back to her place she left the door open for him to come inside and do whatever it was he was here for. When she heard the door close she looked up "so what brings you this way Chord?" Right now a hot bath was sounding so good to her.

Chord looked at his girlfriend and smiled noticing just how tired she really did look from their long hours on set and her other activities she had going on. "Well I thought I would come and see how my girlfriend was and see if she needed anything" he walked to where she was and sat in front of her pulling her feet into his lap. He took off her shoes and started to give her a foot massage. "We need a nice long vacation just the two of us" as he worked the knots out of her feet he moved up to her calf.

His life was great right now. He was back working on a job he loved, had a great girlfriend that he loved so much, and everything else in his life was going amazing. When he was asked to come back he was excited because that meant working close with Amber again. Even though he still saw her now he saw her even more. Even though he has wanted to ask her to move in with him, but has yet to find the right time to do it. Every time he thinks he is going to do it, he backs out somehow or something comes up. One day he was going to be able to ask her and it will be the beginning of their future together.

She was enjoying everything he was doing to her right now. A nice foot massage and then a calf massage was the way to relax at the moment. Sighing happily she nodded "we do need to take a nice long vacation together" she smiled at her boyfriend. If someone would have told her she would start dating Chord, she probably would have laughed at you. Now though, she defends this man to the death. To her they were the perfect couple and she just hoped that things continue to get better from now on. She could see her future being with him and only him. "This massages feels amazing right now. You can do my back next" she smiled sweetly up at him, but she was completely serious about a back massage.

Chord nodded already planning to take her on a nice vacation as soon as they both got some good time off. He would do anything for her and if she wanted to take a vacation then they were going to take one together. Hearing her word he chuckled a little "well sexy thing, why don't you lay down and let me start the back massage" he would seriously do anything for her. When she finally turned around he couldn't help, but to stare at her amazing ass before he started that massage. Lifting her shirt some he started to work out the knots in her back and shoulders. Work had been stressful for everyone lately with all the crazy long hours they all had been working.

Amber shivered as she felt his hands on her back and shoulders. He seriously was the greatest boyfriend she could ever ask for because he treated her like a queen. He pampered her and made sure that she knew just how gorgeous she truly is. When he had first asked her out five months ago she said no and kept on moving, but look at her now. He never gave up and was very persistent, which had one date turning into many. Now she was in love with him and there was no turning back. Not that she ever would want to turn back because to her, it couldn't get better.

Chord made sure to get every single knot he could feel out of her skin. When he was satisfied he started to grope her butt like he always did whenever it was there for the taking. He was shocked that he managed to keep himself from touching it while he was giving her a massage, now that he was done though it was his for the taking. Taking a quick look at his watch to check the time, he saw that they had just enough time before they had to be back on set. He wondered how far he could get with her in here before she told him to stop. It was something he was willing to experiment with.

He continued to grope her butt before laying soft sweet kisses on her back. She was so gorgeous and he always loved making sure she knew that. He loved her so much and always wanted her to know just how much he loved her. Continuing to lay kisses on her back he managed to push her shirt all the way up to her neck hoping she got the hint that he wanted her right now. Normally he would try to wait until they were the last ones here considering people are constantly walking around outside, but today he couldn't wait to get some lovin from his goddess.

She knew what he was doing as soon as his hands started to grope her ass. Moaning as she felt his soft lips start to lie kisses on her back. She allowed him to continue on considering she was enjoying the kisses a lot at the moment. When she felt her shirt up by her neck she turned so she was facing him smiling at him "Chordy are you trying to turn me on because if you are it is working greatly right now" pulling her shirt completely off she pulled him into her for a nice long kiss. Finally her lips were planted on his for the first time since he entered the room. Wrapping her arms around his neck she continued to kiss him passionately, putting everything she had into that one kiss.

Watching her come out of her shirt he licked his lips enjoying the look of her coming out of her shirt. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to be dating such an amazing girl like her. Feeling her pull him into a kiss he smiled against her lips before kissing her back with everything inside of him. This kiss told him so much and it was so powerful. Every time they kissed she took his breathe away. He started to run his hands up and down her body loving the feel of her curves against his hands. Unhooking her bra he tossed it somewhere before laying her down. Breaking the kiss he smiled down at her "I need you badly mama. Can I have you?" he wanted to make sure that she wanted this as well.

Amber was panting after that kiss as she watched her bra sail across the room. She already knew they were going to have fun in her trailer and she had no problems with that right now. "Baby you can have me any time you want me" she smiled up at him before pulling his shirt off his body and enjoying the sight that greeted her. He was so sexy and he had abs to die for. Every time she saw him shirtless, she wanted to attack him and have her wicked way with him. Most times she couldn't because they were on set or something, but the thoughts were always there.

She started to run her hands up and down his back before moving to his abs. She could never get enough of touching him and just admiring them. "You are so sexy" she pulled him back on top of her kissing him again wrapping her legs around his waist running her hands up and down his back. She thrust her hips slightly into his hips just enjoying the friction it was causing at the moment. He always did this to her and it was why half the time they never made it to the bedroom.

Chord moaned against her lips as he felt her hips moving against his. This woman was going to be the death of him, but at least he would die a really happy guy. Breaking the kiss he moved his kisses down her neck and to her breast. He licked her nipple before he took one into his mouth sucking on it while his hand pinched and pulled at the other one. Her breasts were another asset that he enjoyed so much. After paying enough attention to them, he started to move his kisses down her body making sure he gave every surface a kiss.

Finally reaching the top of her jeans, he started to undo them slowly moving them down her legs. As he moved them down her legs he gave her a kiss through her panties before tossing her jeans somewhere with her bra. Hooking his fingers in her underwear he slid them down her legs and tossed them as well before just admiring her naked body laying before him begging to be ravished. "I think you are the sexiest one in this room" he smiled at her before moving down spreading her legs as wide as he could. Licking her he moaned as the taste of her exploded on his tongue. Her taste was just so exquisite and he never could get enough of it. Making sure he had a hold of her hips, he thrust his tongue deep within her thrusting it in and out of her.

Amber just about came undone with how his tongue was working inside of her. It was sending many tingling sensations all through her body right now. She tried to find something to grab a hold of with her hands, so she settled with tangling them into his hair. Biting her lip, she tried so hard not to make any noise, but she knew by the end of this she was going to be screaming his name by the end of it. She wouldn't be shocked if everyone working there could hear her. "Oh Chordy baby right there, so damn good" she was moving her hips with the rhythm of his tongue just wanting to feel more pleasure.

He continued his motions not letting up at all. He wanted to bring her just to the brink of her orgasm. When he felt that she was just right there especially with how she was contracting around him, he pulled away loving the cute pout she gave him. Kissing her pout he removed the rest of his clothing before putting one hand under her thigh lifting her legs up. "I love you Amber Riley" he whispered against her lips before he thrust deep into her moaning as he felt her hot center wrap around him. Every time it felt more amazing as if he could never get enough with how wonderful she felt. So tight and hot was just perfect for him.

Amber was moaning and pulling at his hair while his tongue worked inside of her. She was so close to hitting her orgasm and she could feel it coming, but he moved away from her. Making a little whimper sound she pouted not liking that he moved away from her especially when she was about to hit her first orgasm of the night. As his lips touched hers, she moaned as she could taster herself on his tongue. Smiling brightly at him "I love you too Chord Overstreet" she arched her back as he entered her. It felt like he was made for her as if no one else could take his spot. She moved her hips against his hoping he was enjoying it just as much as she was right now.

He kept moving in and out of her loving the feel of her walls tightening with every thrust he gave. He moved his lips to her neck biting it lightly before he started to suck on it making sure to leave his mark on her. He always liked when the world knew that she was his and only his. Once he was satisfied with the mark, he moved down to her breasts burying his head in between them licking them before taking one into his mouth. Sucking, biting, and nibbling on them as his hips continued to move against her. Moving her legs so she was opened even more made him go deeper inside of her as he tried to hit her g-spot every single time.

She was close and she knew it, so she flipped them to wear she was on top. Amber knew that this was one of his favorite positions and if she had to admit, it was one of hers as well. Putting her hands on his chest she slowly moved herself up to where just about the tip of him was inside of her before slamming herself against him. She started to bounce on top of him loving the feel of this new angle. She could feel her nails starting to dig slightly into his chest as she continued to just move on top him. Looking down at his face, she knew that he loved it just as much as she did right now.

He was shocked when she flipped them over, but he loved this position so much. Watching the way her breast bounced with every movement she made. Watching them do that turned him on even more. Putting his hands on her hips he helped to guide her movements. He knew that he was close, but he didn't want to cum without her doing it first. Moving one of his hands he started to rub her clit while his other one started to play with her boobs. He needed her to cum first before he did and he really needed her to do that within the next few thrusts.

Everything he was doing to her was bringing her closer to the edge. She could feel her walls tightening around him at the moment. Moving on top of him a little longer she arched her back "Chord" she yelled his name as she came digging her nails into his chest. She continued to move on top of him so she could bring him to his orgasm next. She knew that he had to be close with how erratic his thrusts were becoming right now. As soon as he spilled all inside of her she collapsed onto his chest trying to catch her breathe from the amazing feeling he elicit inside of her.

Feeling her cum and hearing her scream his name made him move even faster inside of her trying to bring about his own orgasm. From the tightening in his balls he knew that he was about to soon enough. Finally after a few more thrusts he came inside of her with her name slipping from his lips. Feeling her collapse on top of him, he slowly started to draw lazy circles on her back while they came down from their high. Kissing the top of her forehead "you know I would love to just stay here with you, but we do have to get back to work" he didn't want to move, but if they didn't someone would be sent for them and he didn't want them to see his beauty naked.

Laying there for a few more minutes both got up and got redressed after freshening up a little. Once they were dressed he looked at her smiling "come on princess" grabbing her hand he led her out of her trailer and back to where everyone was at. From the looks on their cast mates faces, they knew what they had been up to. Laughing a little he gave her a sweet kiss before he went back to working on his scenes that he had to shoot. Soon very soon he was going to ask her to move in with him and then hopefully sometime soon after that, he could ask her to marry him.


End file.
